1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a compressor housing and EGR mixer assembly, the assembly comprising a ported shroud in the compressor housing and a noise suppressor in the EGR mixer.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the where the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, due to recent publication dates, certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Turbocharger variable geometry compressors must be compatible with long route EGR (exhaust gas recirculation) mixers. In the prior art, such compressors are designed with non-ported shroud compressor housings. However, to achieve a high pressure ratio and low flow, a ported shroud is needed, but such ported shrouds suffer from excessive noise in a wheel using full blades and splitters. Therefore, to reduce any noise in the ported shroud, the present invention provides for a variable geometry compressor that uses a full blade wheel design with the addition of a noise suppressor in the long route EGR mixer, the noise suppressor located at the compressor inlet next to the ported shroud.